


Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

by Cryellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cock Sucking, Crack, God this is such a wild fic, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Texas, Whipping, cowboy keith, dick sucking, spanking-ish, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Lance and Keith have some Texas Cowboy fun on a dark night. Explicit Smut, Porn without Plot. You know the drill.





	Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely friend Adridong on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+friend+Adridong+on+Tumblr).



> My friendo made some bombass fanart so I promised a bombass fic to go with it and here I am so jump in~ (check the fanart here! http://adridong.tumblr.com/post/163867405035/adridong-baby-lock-them-doors-and-turn-the-lights)

Lance scratched the back of his neck, walking into his room with a rough sigh. Hunk had him working on some part of Yellow for  _hours_ and it honestly wore him out. All he wanted to do was curl up, jerk off, and then swiftly fall asleep on his bed. He was  _totally_ ready for a good 8 hours of beauty sleep. Kicking the universe's ass was a hard job.

Lance closed the door behind himself, his eyes closed. He leaned back on the sheet of metal, putting all his weight on it as he tried to muster up the energy to lay on his bed. Someone in front of him cleared their throat and Lance burst into action, surprised but ready, bringing up his fists and brandishing them at the stranger. When his eyes finally took in the image in front of him he was sure he must have fell asleep. 

Keith was standing in front of him with a grin, an outfit of complete leather on his body. Only, the problem was that parts of it were missing. Almost  _half the outfit_ was missing. Keith stood in front of Lance in assless leather chaps, a leather vest with tassels hanging on his muscly torso, leather boots complete with the pointy-round things for prodding horses, rope whip, and, to top it all off, a leather cowboy hat. 

"Wha..?" Lance said, stupified. He dropped his fists and his jaw at the same time, staring at Keith like he was a Globnar from the planet Sultana."Where did you even get a hold of that much leather?" 

"I heard you singing a song earlier.... I haven't heard it since I was a boy..." Keith murmured to Lance in a southern accent. Lance wasn't sure if it was a fake accent or if Keith just hid his real accent all this time. He was oddly turned on by the mystery. Was this roleplay or Keith's true self? 

"S-song?" Lance sputtered out, shifting his feet as he suddenly realized the implications of assless chaps. He glanced his blue eyes downward and saw Keith's semi-hard dick poked out between all the leather, ready and waiting for Lance. It seems like Keith was having a wild time.

" _Save a horse..._ " Keith muttered, walking up to Lance and pulling his shirt above the Blue paladin's shoulders. " _ride a cowboy_." 

Lance gulped harshly as he felt Keith's hands on his waistband, the gloved hands undoing the button of his jeans with surprising ease. 

"L-let's go-go to my-my  _bed_ ," Lance stuttered, his flesh getting hot in all the right places and blood pooling in his groin. He backed up over to his bed and half fell- half dropped onto it as Keith dropped to his knees in front of him and took Lance's dick between his slender fingers. 

"Now this is a lovely cow prod you got here,  _pard-ner_ ," Keith said, putting his rosy red lips to the tip of Lance's dick and kissing it lightly. Lance gave a soft moan as he watched Keith take his entire cock in his mouth. The hat bobbed up and down as pleasure erupted through Lance all the way to his very bones, shaking him to the core as Keith sucked him off. 

"The-the watering hole must be dry this time of year," Lance whimpered out. "All these cowboys seem to be thirsty this time of year." 

Keith grinned around Lance's dick and came up for a breath. "All the cowboys know this is the best saloon in town- the best place to get a  _drink_." 

Lance could only take so much of this before became close. He gasped out a " _the geyser is going to blow if you don't stop_ " and Keith relinquished his nourishments, standing up for a second before placing his knees on the sides of Lance's hips, riding him properly.

"We're doing this  _bareback_ , like  _men_ ," Keith said devilishly in his southern accent. What he didn't know was Lance's surprise for him- while he didn't know it the Blue Paladin had grabbed the whip at Keith's belt and roughly brought it onto Keith's asscheeks. Keith moan-gasped and catapulted forward onto Lance's chest, grabbing his apple-red cheeks with a groan. 

"Have to put the cattle in their place, now don't I?" Lance said raising his chin. He grabbed Keith's ass cheeks with both hands and spread them like the wings of an eagle. He brought Keith's ass down hard on his dick, making the Red Paladin almost scream like fleeing Native Americans. 

"Don't stretch the leather," Keith moaned out. 

Their pace was slow at first but suddenly Lance whipped Keith's ass again. "Faster, mule! Hyah!"

Keith picked up the pace and whimpered, placing his hands on Lance's chest and almost crying in pleasure. "This... must be a large town....It's such a long ride.." 

"The largest,  _partner_ ," Lance grinned out, smacking Keith again and making the already red ass a nice new shiner. 

This long ride seemed to be coming to a close because Keith suddenly came on Lance's chest, soaking a little bit of the leather of his assless chaps. " _Howdy, there Pardner,"_ he screamed out as he came. 

"Everything's bigger in Texas," Lance groaned out as he, too, came. Warmth filled the inside of Keith's colon and both of them collapsed onto Lance's bed, breathless and sweaty.

"I should come to the rodeo more often," Lance said softly. 

"Coming is all you'll ever do at this rodeo," Keith muttered out in post-coital bliss with a grin. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS, COMMENT, KUDOS, ALL THAT STUFF. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT <3 Cryellow


End file.
